


Still Finding

by neogotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kind of) swearing, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Photographer!Mark, Romance, Writer!Haechan, Wrote this instead of studying, and sleeping, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: At the process of finding himself, He met someone that has the definition of home. And someone whom he truly belongs to.





	Still Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! Fellow Markhyuck Shipper! I'm kind of new to this so sorry in advance. Kind of cliche' for me I guess but I hope that the slight poetic side of me gave justice lol.

Papers sprawled on the table, messed up hair and glasses that are about to fall from Haechan’s face. It’s currently 3:15 am and technically, he should be asleep at this point of time in order for him to function properly. But he just can’t for he is too immerse with the thing that he’s currently writing.

It’s actually quite amusing how Haechan can turn everything into poetries, adding colours to simple things but still living in a black and white world. Being able to write such powerful words but still fail to find the right words to describe what he’s feeling.

Lost,  
Lost is the only word he can think of that’s quite close to what he’s currently feeling, but he know that it’s so much more than that. It’s like being able to find the last puzzle piece and He somehow still felt incomplete. Or like knowing that you’ve already stopped bleeding but you still feel somehow empty. 

 

Haechan will do everything just so he can run away from this reality. Pushing away those thoughts as he neatly arranged the papers, and lay down on the bed closing his eyes, slowly but surely drifting off. 

 

\---  
Haechan was trying his best not to fall asleep, because if he really want to pass maths he should listen to what the teacher is discussing. But that’s quite impossible with Haechan having fucked up sleeping schedules and his teacher having a monotone voice, and obviously, who the fuck would manage to be awake with that kind of voice and what’s worse is that the owner of that voice is reciting numbers and letters. Yeah, Haechan is fucked up.

And finally, after countless times of pinching his arms just to be awake, the bell rang and the day was finally over. Haechan was the first one to stand up getting his bag and swinging it on his shoulder not even bothering to have a conversation with anyone. He’s just too tired. Tired of dealing with everyone’s shit, Tired of having to do a shit ton of paper works, Tired of existing. 

Haechan continued walking and as soon as he arrived at his apartment, he went up to the rooftop. It was quite hot as it was March and he only got 1 week left until he can finally graduate from High School. He still got no plans for the future for it doesn’t really matter right now. The view of the busy streets of Seoul is quite fascinating as it has the street lights lighting up the streets, cars honking and people walking. Quite simple you would say, but Haechan believes that the most beautiful things can be found on the simple things. The only thing that Haechan can hear is the faint sound that’s coming from the busy street but other than that there was a very calming and comfortable silence that’s surrounding Haechan. And he surely wishes that life is this simple. 

 

But not every wish can come true.

Haechan graduated with flying colours, and for the first time in years, Haechan flashed a genuine smile, for once he felt contented and relieved that it was finally over and he was finally free. 

His mother called him congratulating him with so much enthusiasm and excitement. Saying that he should go to college and take architecture as his course, and that made Haechan’s mood drop because here she go again forcing her son do things against his will. Haechan already said countless times already that he wants to be a writer, and once again her mother threatened him that she will not send him allowance. And honestly, it’s not like Haechan actually spend the allowance that her mother gave him on the past years. 

And Haechan suddenly got the courage to say that he will move to Canada to pursue his dream of being a writer. Ignoring all the harsh things his mother said to him, He went to Canada. 

“New life, I guess” Haechan said to himself as he set his foot on the airport but somewhere at the back of his mind he’s still longing for that time where he’ll finally say that he truly found himself. 

 

 

Surprisingly as if it was truly meant for him to be a writer in Canada, He did become one. 

It was a chilly afternoon as Haechan went to somewhere trying to find some peace of mind. He’s stuck with a writer’s block and it surely is tiring the living hell out of him. He sat at the bench, admiring the sky; a beautiful shade of lilac purple blending with orange that the sun was emitting as it is about to set. Soon, he pulled out one of the books he’s currently reading and is very much enjoying; he was minding his own business until he heard a sound that sounded like a snap from a camera. He immediately looked up, and there he met a pair of eyes that was looking at him, holding a camera with the picture of him in it.

“I’m sorry I just--” The guy stuttered not finishing what he was about to say as a slight rose colored blush crept up to his cheeks. “It’s okay” Haechan said smiling at him and the guy looked at him with wide eyes. “Hi, I’m Haechan” Haechan said as he moved to the side obviously telling the guy to sit beside him, and in which the guy shyly moved forward and sat down. “I’m Lee Minhyung or you can call Mark.” The guy who has finally have a name said. “May I ask for the reason behind you taking a picture of me without my permission?” Haechan smirked obviously teasing Mark. “Uhh..I’m a college student taking a Photography course and my professor told us that...” Haechan looked at him curiously as he waits for the next thing that Mark is going to say. “...we need to take a picture of something or someone that we find beautiful.” Mark added as his cheeks became even redder. “Did you just call me beautiful?” Haechan asked with so much amusement as a smile crept up on his lips, “Well technically, yes” Mark replied becoming more comfortable. “Well I think you too are, Mr. Lee.” Haechan said

 

And as days pass by, days turned into months and months turned into years, Time sure flew. Mark and Haechan became closer, close than expected to be honest. Unaware of that feeling that was slowly forming on their chest, but the universe and fate must’ve really hated Haechan as he got a phone call from his Mom, which was odd because he didn’t talk to her for years, saying that he should come home because of something really important, and Haechan was sure that as soon as he sets his foot back to the motherland he will not have any chances again to go back to Canada. Haechan obeyed his mom, and the day came and he needs to leave Canada. Mark came to the airport, Haechan hugged him and he is very much sure that he’ll miss the familiar scent of his ‘friend’. And as Haechan was about to leave he heard Mark saying “See you later!” and Haechan smiled to himself knowing that they made a promise to meet each other again. No words needed and he knew he was in too deep. 

\---

Haechan dreams finally came true as he became a successful author. But he knew he still felt incomplete. He just can’t figure out where to find the last puzzle piece for him to be able to feel complete. 

Haechan sighed as he went out to go to somewhere away from people. He sat down on the bench as he admired the view; he took out his favourite book. The same book he was reading when he met Mark.

Mark.  
Haechan wondered where that guy is right now, what he’s currently doing or if he is still into Photography. Haechan tried so hard to suppress the feelings that he has for Mark but he just can’t. Love sure is powerful.

He was minding his own business until he heard a snap that came from a camera he looked up, and he was shocked as he met those familiar pair of eyes once again, oh how much Haechan missed those eyes. Haechan stood up and hugged Mark. No words can explain how happy he is to finally hug Mark and the way he ran was like him coming home.

Home  
Haechan realized that not only did he found himself in the arms of that boy who has the habit of looking at his shoes when he’s shy but he also found home. Because for him, Home is not a four-walled structure but a boy with eyes that shine so bright it can rival the stars up in the sky, with arms that are always open when Haechan needs someone and a heart that beats the same rhythm as his. 

How amusing it is to meet the man he truly loves again the same way he first met him. 

Fate sure does loves to play with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Share me your thoughts! Leave a comment down below and I promise to reply to y'all ;)).


End file.
